Anchor
by AlluringEyes
Summary: "When all the world is spinning round, like a red balloon way up in the clouds,and my feet will not stay on the ground, you anchor me back down."The young Snow White is in need of an anchor, and lucky for her, she's got the pefect man to keep her from drifting away.Read and enjoy some Snow and Eric drabble,because let's face it,what would Snow do without her unconventional prince?


Hola Snow and Eric(Huntsman) fans, Allure here! Well you all must have seen and loved the movie if your reading this, and thought Chris Hemsworth was the king of Yummyland too! I love their romantic/friendship dynamic, and wanted to expand where the ending(rather anticlimactically) ended! Enjoy some Snow and Eric moments, and please let me know what you think, reviews are so valued!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T ANYTHING BUT MY CREATED CHARACTERS AND IMAGINATION.

* * *

For years the once enchanted, awe-striking, joyful, and blossoming Kingdom far in the West that raged in glory under the great King Magnus and peaceful Queen Eleanor, suffered under the torturous , dark, and cruel reign of the beauty thirsty Queen Ravenna. When all hope of redemption began to run its final race, the once princess, now Queen, with ruby lips and midnight hair, rose to her destiny and restored the kingdom to twice its previous splendor. The Kingdom was happier and more bountiful than it had ever been before and the subjects welcomed and flourished under the young and adored queen's rule. However, although the red roses now blossomed, the birds now crooned, and the sun now smiled, there was an anxious Queen whose fingernails were begging to be freed from the torture of her teeth. Perched in the throne she was awarded(if she was honest felt more like a high chair for a child), Snow White paid no mind to the diplomats and newly appointed Lords(as all previous royalty to Ravenna were killed to keep her opinion unchallenged) discussion of battle and economic strategies. It all began to sound like gibberish to her, as it was far past supper time, and the hour she had hoped to be relaxing in her chambers and out of a dress that was slowly cutting off her circulation to her vitals.

"Your Majesty?" Came the inquisitive voice of Lord Whitmore, as all pairs of eyes from the outstretched table of advisors focused on her. She shook herself from her daze.

"Yes Lord Whitmore? My apologizes." She confessed.

"We were enquiring on your say about the proposal to lower taxation on the farmers and focus our taxation on families of higher wealth. It does not seem fair to tax the poor, when the rich sit pretty on their pampered rumps." The Lord joked as several of the company let out a laugh and an agreeing 'aye'. Snow White chuckled.

"I agree my Lord. That is a-" She was interrupted by a persistent yawn, "valuable proposal." The advisors let out a laugh.

"Looks like it is past our Queen's bedtime." General Danton quipped while that brought more laughter, as Snow's cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"I'm more than capable of staying up long hours of the night General." She said offensively, straightening her shoulders in confidence.

"I meant no offense my Queen, forgive my forwardness." He apologized, although his demeanor showed no agreement with his words.

"However, the queen does bring my own drooping eyes and rumbling stomach to attention." Duke Hammond offered, as the dear Snow White gave him a thankful look. "At the approval of the Queen, I would say that was enough business for the night eh chaps?" Although everything in her jumped with the excitement to flee, she stayed collected.

"I concur Duke. I bid farewell to you all tonight, and look forward to our future meetings." She smiled, but secretly hoped those meetings were FAR in the future. The table stood and bowed, and began to descend on their own ways. Snow White eagerly leaped out of the chair made of silver and gold (that made her butt fall asleep to no end), and made for the exit herself. On her way behind the diplomats, she heard a small "pssst!" She turned to her left and saw Greta, her friend and handmaiden, ushering her over to the small corridor that was hidden behind the wall from the long hallway.

"I figured you'd be famished after the advisors meeting from hell." She smiled as Snow smiled back in appreciation, and gladly took the roll from Greta's hand and consumed it.

"You are the greatest Greta, really!" Then she noticed the long dark cloak Greta wore. "Off somewhere are we?"

"To the market for food your highness." Greta lied with great trouble as she avoided Snow's eyes. She lifted a knowing eyebrow.

"Greta, the markets closed hours ago. Don't assume that I don't know about your nightly getaways with the pageboy Andrew. Hot and steamy I assume?" Snow joked. Greta blushed in shock.

"Snow! Don't be silly. We only meet under the old Orchid tree outside of town. His mother isn't zealous about him being involved with girls, while he takes care of the house after his father died, so we must sneak!" She defended herself. Snow laughed.

"I'm putting you on Greta. I'm happy for you and Andrew, he's extremely pleasant, and rather handsome no?" Snow White nudged Greta playfully. Greta laughed.

"Yes, I believe so. I better get going before it gets too dark. You know I can't stand the dark."

"Yes I know. That night the lantern went out in your room, and you slept in mine, is still rather vivid in my mind. Hopefully when you marry Andrew, he'll be knowledgeable of your love of kicking and talking when you slumber." Greta poked Snow playfully in the shoulder and lifted the hood on her head.

"Who would have guessed our Queen was such a comedian. Wish me luck!" Greta waved as she made her way out.

"I will." Snow agreed smiling as she headed in the opposite direction to her room.

"Can you believe our Queen, Percius?" She suddenly heard from the hall and backed back into her previously hidden spot. She peered around to see the faces of Lord Benjamin Taylor and General Percius Danton.

"Aye, Benjamin. To think our Kingdom's future lays in the hands of not only a woman, but a young girl no less. Where does the cruelty end my Lord?" General Danton griped. The Lord let out a vicious laugh.

"When will our people learn that the rule of a woman only leads to destruction and mayhem? What was Hammond thinking supporting her appointment to power? She can barely make it through a council meeting without a yawn or inquiry on policies and laws she is still learning after a year of reign." Snow White felt her insides turn from their harsh words.

"And appointing that dimwitted and drunkard Huntsman as the Captain of the Guards? I'd rather a one eyed potbelly pig chose our defense system than that prepubescent child and her commoner!" The General cackled as the Lord joined in.

"Don't worry General, with months' time, she crumbles under pressure and the kingdom will be ruled by that smart lad William and will once be under the subject of a rightful male!" The Lord cheered as the two disappeared into the evening with dethroning her on their agenda. Snow felt herself grow ill, the daggers from the hateful and cynical words of her advisers stinging her greatly. _Am I really that bad?_ She wondered. Sure she was new to the throne and royal life, but she was working her fingers to the bone learning the old laws, creating new ones, fixing old ones, juggling duties of every aspect of Kingdom and personal life, while constantly encouraging and instilling hope in her people. Yes she was young, but did she not defeat the evil queen and simultaneously bring life and peace back to her Kingdom? She was not full of herself, but these were accomplishments that she hoped would relieve any doubt one would have to her ruling abilities. But apparently, they were not that impressive.

"Hiding as you once did as a child my Queen?" Came the familiar of voice of the kind Duke Hammond. She was startled and placed a hand to her racing heart.

"Duke, I didn't see you there." She said as she came from her hiding place.

"My apologizes, but I could not help but over hear the all too loud declaration of my colleagues." Snow grimaced.

"Do you agree with them Duke? Am I unfit to be Queen?" She asked with worry filling her green orbs. Duke Hammond sighed and began to walk down the hall as Snow followed.

"My Queen,"

"Snow White." She insisted as the Duke chuckled. He knew she hated to be talked to so formally, but he was to be unmoved on the matter.

"My Queen," He kept his ground, "Some see potential where new leadership lay, and some see weakness where new leadership lay. You have proven yourself your majesty. The doubt lies on the fool," He looked her in the eyes, "and you my dear, are not the fool." Snow gave a weak smile and her eyes met the ground.

"Now get some rest my child and be grateful it is I and not you who have to handle those slags in the morning." He smirked as she thanked him. He bowed and disappeared the same way her oppressors had. Still uneasy and discouraged, Snow White headed to her chambers. As she opened the grand doors to the Royal bedroom, she let out a laugh at the comic relief her eyes were met by. There standing in front of her grand mirror that hung over her makeup table, was her Huntsman furiously and irritatedly rubbing at his newly clean shaven face. His hair was pulled up in his usual messy ponytail, his auburn locks damp and slicked back, no doubt from a recent washing. He was clad in his bed wear: a loose white night shirt and black lounge pants. His broad shoulders and bulging muscles (from hours of fighting and hunting) weren't constricted in long sleeves, as it was spring time and the heat was rising steadily. She smiled as he made faces in the mirror, apparently trying to recognize himself without facial hair.

"I never figured you one for vanity my dear huntsman." She teased as she sauntered tiredly to him. He let out a grunt.

"I have no choice when that damn buffoon barber decided to get crafty with the blade. Damn idiot. I look an adolescent boy." He complained as she found his grumpiness somewhat endearing, and came up behind him, wrapping her dainty arms around his chiseled stomach.

"I like you clean shaven. I can actually see the face of the man that I adore so much." She cooed as she planted kisses on his neck, the only place her lips could reach, considering the extensive height difference. "A man who by the way, left me to fend for myself against the wolves known as the advisory board. Are you not the Captain of the Guard?" She accused, her eyes showing much amusement and slight irritation. The huntsman rolled his eyes.

"Aye, maybe you could listen to Lord Giles-that glutiness bloke-ramble on about the injustice he suffered for being passed on for Chairman of Advisors, and what great ideas he has, but I could not." With this he turned in her arms, brushing the stray black strands of hair from her face with his calloused and rough palms and tenderly stroked her pale cheeks with his thumbs. She closed her eyes, relishing in his soothing touch.

"Although, if I could escape with you in tow my Queen, you surely know I would." He smirked with a playful look as it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure you would." She combats and any intention for making him feel guilty was lost as he kissed her lovingly and firmly against her rose stained lips. After few moments, she reluctantly pulled away; her delicate hands laying lightly on his that still cradled her face in his palms. Her eyes were still closed, and taking in the never ending intensity of his touch.

"I'm going to get ready for bed." Snow said as Eric nodded lightly and planted one last small chaste kiss to her lips before she smiled and walked into their bathing room. As she headed to her destination, she noticed a piece of paper with lyrics that happened to be in Eric's chicken scratch hand writing that only she could translate.

"Eric, what are these lyrics?" She asked as she had the paper to her face trying to hear the tune. He looked at her from where he now rested on the bed, habitually sharpening on of his hunting knives.

"Eh, those are just notes I was trying to remember from a lullaby my mum use to sing to me as a child. I wanted to have it to sing to the baby, but I think all that scotch finally took its toll on my memory." Snow smiled lightly at the thoughtful gesture for their unborn child. No more than a few weeks ago she received the joyous news that she would bringing a new heir into the world. Since that time, Eric had been not only taking on the role of the Queen's protector, but also the protector of her womb. As she was only a month or so in, he took it as his own personal responsibility to be on her hand and person at every second of the day, making sure all her needs were secured; for a strong and independent dealer of the woods, when it came to her, he was nothing more than a fussy marshmallow: although, he wasn't going to let anyone else see that side.

Sitting on the stool adjacent to the bathtub, Snow slowly began to take her hair out of the loose side braid that it was held in, and her wavy long locks lay delicately above her breast bone. She changed into a soft silk spaghetti strap and sweetheart neckline nightgown that stopped right at her petite ankles. Clad in the matching long sleeved robe, she brushed the tangles out of her hair, and also the stresses of the day. Consequently, the tune that Eric was trying to remember, escaped in the form of a hum from her lips.

"_Little boy, when you sleep, __I can't help but kiss your cheeks  
I love the way you grab my hands, and tell me all about your plans  
Rocket high, comets fly,  
You and I could take a ride, and fly away to Neverland  
And give our best to Peter Pan  
When you reach for the stars, don't forget who you are  
And please don't turn around and grow up way too fast  
See the sand in my grasp, from the first to the last  
Every grain becomes a memory of the past  
Oh, life's an hourglass, life's an hourglass."_

"See," She could hear Eric call from the bedroom, "I knew that beautiful mind of yours could figure it out." She smiled at his words and exited the washroom. She leaned against the door frame and saw him stretched out fully on the wide bed in an ungentlemanly manor, his arms stressed behind his head, smirking at her.

"At least I can recall lyrics properly." She muttered to herself sadly.

"What nonsense has escaped those honest lips, little girl?" He asked with confusion as he outstretched a strong arm for her to fall into his embrace in their marriage bed.

"It's nothing. Nonsense indeed." She brushed her statement away as she wrapped an arm around Eric's neck as her fingers played with the soft and damp hair on the nape of his neck, and her tiny feet teased his.

"You know that I am not a great man of religion, but I believe the book says if your tongue allows you to lie, cut it out." He loosely translated. He traced her lips with his index finger and raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Do you wish to be without a tongue?" Snow sighed, knowing he was not going to let her forget her comment that easily.

"There is doubt among the Kingdom." She said shyly, fixating on his shirt, not his eyes, for if she did, he would see right through her.

"Doubt." He repeated incredulously. "About who or what?"

"About me." She said in a small self-conscious voice that was rather rare for the Queen. "Some feel that I am too young and naïve to rule, and that I will crack under pressure." To her dismay, Eric was completely silent after her confession. But what he said next, surprised her the most.

"Well, their damn right if you keep acting the way you are now." Her eyes shot up to his, and she slapped his shoulder hard.

"Eric! I certainly can't count on you for sympathy in a weak moment."

"I only give sympathy when sympathy is truly needed, and you my dear," He looked her dead in the eye, "are not in need of it." She felt tears about to sting her eyes.

"So you believe I will fail as well?"

"You must not have heard me correctly. The woman that I married is bull headed, intelligent, gracious, and damn well stubborn. And for her to listen to a couple of idiots that don't have the brains to believe in her leadership is not my wife at all." Eric spoke boldly in a way that no one but he could without the threat of being beheaded. Although he was stark, she knew he was right.

"I just want to be the best Queen I can be for this Kingdom. It is my home, and after losing so much of it to Ravenna, I fear that I will lose it again. How can I rule to my best, if I am surrounded by doubt in my own court?" She inquired, searching his face for an answer.

"Snow, I'm going to be honest with you because on the Fourteenth of January I vowed never to lie to you." He said bring a finger to lift her chin, sinking his brown eyes into her emerald ones.

"You will never be a perfect queen, nor will there never be complete faith in your actions by your Kingdom. But what I can promise you is that if you keep using the strength that your father gave you, the wisdom that your mother gave you, and that unmatchable compassion that you possess," He kissed her lips lightly, "you won't lose your home to anyone else again." Snow smiled a rare smile that only he was pleased to see. "Because lucky for you, I'm in command of security." He added cockily as she shook her head.

"Who also has a big head." She remarked sarcastically, but also kissed him. "But thank you." She spoke softly as she laid her head on his strong chest, and his hand stroked her stomach soothingly.

"You're an unconventional Queen, my love. No Queen rides a horse like a man and not sidesaddle, takes weekly combat and archery lessons, wears work pants instead of elaborate sating gowns, goes for walks by herself in the forest to visit dwarves, and certainly does not produce heirs with a commoner huntsman." Eric kissed her forehead. "But unconventional is how I like you. You're a restless spirit that is constantly giving everyone, mostly me, hell, because you want to do what right for everyone. That's what makes you different from everyone I know, and what makes you a great Queen, and soon, a great mother. Never change Snow, that's when you truly lose." The slow and rhythmic movements of her chest against his were his response.

"Snow?" He asked but saw that her beautiful features had fallen victim to her exhaustion. Eric smirked and leaned over to blow out the candle that lit their room. Soon his breathing was falling in tune with hers; but before sleep took him fully, he heard her voice softly whisper,

"You're not a commoner, you're my anchor. An anchor," she said," I never wish to be removed."

* * *

_"When all the world is spinning round, like a red balloon way up in the clouds and my feet will not stay on the ground, you anchor me back down._

_I am nearly world renowned as the restless soul who always skips town. But I look for you to come around and anchor me back down._

_There are those who think that I'm strange, they would box me up, and tell me to change. _

_But you hold me close and softly say that you wouldn't have me any other way._

_When people pin me as a clown you behave as though I'm wearing a crown. When I'm lost I feel so very found, when you anchor me back down._

_There are those who think that I'm strange, they would box me up, and tell me to change. But you hold me close and softly say, that you wouldn't have me any other way._

_When all the world is spinning round, like a red balloon way up in the clouds and my feet will not stay on the ground, you anchor me back down."_

~Fin

* * *

_Tada!_ I hope all of you enjoyed my little look into their love, and the lyrics to Mindy Gledhill's Hourglass and Anchor. I love her! I don't know if I will write another SWATH fanfic, but I loved writing this one! Please push that little blue button that says Review and let me know your thoughts! Adios!

Allure xoxo


End file.
